51ème siècle
by takisys
Summary: Asham et Galeb : Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de Jack Harkness, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de John Hart: Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel’maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui rêve de faire l’Académie
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil home.

**Episode** : 01 – rencontre

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

Galeb avait levé le nez vers le ciel en sortant du marché du 9ième district où il avait pris l'habitude de venir faire ses courses depuis son retour sur Tel'maran : la ville planète, siège de l'Agence Temporelle et de son Académie. Tant de souvenirs !

Il était désormais un vieillard et cette ville n'était pas faite pour les vieux ! Étant jeune il trouvait tout à fait naturel qu'après trois siècles d'une vie bien remplie, l'on puisse choisir d'y mettre un terme lorsque l'on commençait à diminuer.

Mais, voilà, ça c'était avant ! Avant de devenir un flic temporel, avant de voyager…

Il avait tourné son regard vers la plus haute tour de l'Agence qui surplombait la ville dans la ville que représentait l'Agence. Il pouvait deviner la silhouette de celui que tous le monde désignait sous l'appellation de "l'homme en blanc", faute de mieux.

Ceux qui, comme lui, connaissaient son nom étant très très rare.

Galeb avait repris sa route, avec son filet à provision, il ferait la cuisine, il avait pris goût à faire la cuisine… ça ferait certainement sourire le tout jeune cadet qu'il avait été, et qui devait être quelque par en ville en train de s'amuser…

Drôle d'idée d'être revenu à cette époque, et totalement illégal, mais il n'était plus à ça près !

Il avait quitté le district 9 pour entrer dans le 8. Instinctivement, il avait vérifié que l'arme attachée à sa cuisse droite n'était pas entravée par son vêtement.

Il ne s'était jamais séparé de ses armes de service, elles avaient traversées le temps avec lui, comme il portait toujours son manipulateur de vortex portatif à son poignet.

Tel'maran était une planète assez sûre, mais elle accueillait une foule de réfugiés venus des 4 coins de l'univers, et certains mettaient du temps à comprendre les règles de la cohabitation, bref on n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'angle des passantes 412 et 58, il avait discerné dans la pénombre qui s'était maintenant abattue, deux silhouettes qui semblaient être sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

« Allons mon mignon, ça se voit que tu crèves la dalle ! » Disait le diCatane.

« Pas encore assez, faut croire ! » Répondait l'humain, apparemment un adolescent de bonne taille, avec un humour forcé.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent, je te présenterais du monde »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Et toi sur mon dos, du beau monde, j'en suis sûr ! »

La gamin n'était manifestement pas originaire d'ici, le mac qui essayait de l'enrôler, lui si ! Et il ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner sa proie, c'était un joli garçon ma fois !

« Je crois que le gosse t'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé ! » s'était interposé Galeb.

« Te mêles pas de ça grand-père ! » Avait commencé le diCatane, mais il s'était arrêté net en voyant l'arme braquée sur lui.

Galeb était peut-être chenu, mais il avait encore de bons reflexes qui pouvaient faire leur effet.

Le diCatane avait grommelé entre ses dents et avait disparu dans la nuit.

Galeb avait alors reporté son attention sur le jeune garçon qui ramassait avec empressement ses courses. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, il était déjà grand, les épaules larges et de grands yeux bleus magnifiques.

« Voilà, merci ! » Avait fait le gosse en lui tendant son filet.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Comme je le disais précédemment, je n'ai pas encore assez faim… »

Il avait souri, mais le gosse s'apprêtait déjà à partir :

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la rue ? »

« Pas votre problème ! » Avait fait le gamin lui tournant le dos pour prendre la direction de la 58.

« c'est pas la bonne direction, le refuge est sur la 76 »

« Ça m'intéresse pas ! »

« Je te propose un deal » Lança Galeb sur un coup de tête.

« J'ai une chambre de libre, tu portes mes courses, un peu de ménage et de cuisine, bref, les trucs qui me fatiguent, en échange je t'offre le gîte et le couvert, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Le gosse s'était arrêté, il le dévisageait avec un air méfiant, mais il avait suffisamment faim pour être appâté.

« Et puis tu m'as regardé ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un vieux débris comme moi pourrait t'imposer quoi que ce soit »

« T'es armé, et t'as tout l'air de savoir t'en servir ! » Avait fait remarquer le môme.

Mais il tendit la main pour reprendre le filet à provision.

Galeb avait ramené le garçon chez lui, il le sentait sur ses gardes, ses vêtements était ceux de son âge, mais ça façon de tourner le Commun indiquait qu'il n'était pas d'ici, probablement un réfugié.

« Moi, c'est Galeb ! »

« Asham, mon non est Asham ! »

« Asham ! Un très beau nom et plein de promesse… » Avait-il commencé, mais s'était vite ravisé devant le regard inquiet du gamin :

« On a du te le servir quelques fois…quel idée ont eu tes parents de te donner un nom pareil ?»

En commun Asham voulait dire amour, ou selon le contexte celui qui aime…ou est aimé.

C'était aussi le nom de l'homme en blanc, de celui qui avait ravi son cœur pour toujours… !

« Viens d'une colonie plutôt paisible, j'crois qu'ils z'ont juste vu le côté positif ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Avait demandé Galeb sans réfléchir.

« On avait des voisins qui étaient beaucoup moins paisibles, un jour ils ont décidé qu'on faisait pas bien dans le décor ! »

« Oh ? » Avait-il fait, généralement, les réfugiés avaient tendance à forcer le trait lorsqu'ils évoquaient les drames qui les avaient forcés à quitter leurs mondes. La façon dont le môme évoquait l'événement le fit frémir, et lui laissait à penser qu'il en portait encore un traumatisme profond.

« Et, tu n'as plus de famille ? Tu es passé entre les mailles des services sociaux ? »

« T'es flic, ou quoi ? »

« Ben, je l'ai été… y a très longtemps : flic temporel ! » Avait-il dit en montrant ses armes.

« Sérieux ? » Avait fait Asham manifestement bluffé.

En attendant, il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, et Galeb n'avait pas insisté, il ferait une petite enquête plus tard, s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Mon petit chez moi ! » Avait-il dit en faisant entrer le môme chez lui.

« La porte de gauche, c'est la chambre d'ami, tu devrais même trouver de quoi te changer, va prendre une douche tu en as besoin ! Pendant ce temps, je te prépare une vraie soupe !»

Galeb avait mis les petits légumes nettoyés ainsi que les épices dans le robot puis l'avait programmé, il était en suite allé dans la chambre qu'il avait indiquée à Asham et avait ramassé ses vêtements sales pour les laver.

« Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Avait crié le gamin débarquant nu comme un vers alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les nippes, qui sentaient le Kr'ttt, dans le nettoyeur.

« Ben, tu vois ! » Avait-il fait.

Le gosse, nullement gêné par sa nudité, avait cependant récupéré son pantalon pour en sortir une carte mémoire.

« Désolé ! » s'était-il excusé, et il était reparti vers la chambre comme de si rien n'était.

Galeb n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir la carte mais il était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu le logo de l'Agence.

Asham avait mangé la soupe de bon cœur, mais en prenant son temps, comme quelqu'un qui a appris la valeur de la nourriture, quelqu'un qui sait ce que le mot faim veut vraiment dire.

« Tu es venu pour participer au concours d'entrée à l'Académie ? » Avait demandé Galeb.

« Non » Avait répondu le gamin à sa grande surprise.

« Pourquoi me mentir, j'ai vu le sigle… »

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! » Avait-il répondu sur la défensive et prêt à partir.

« Et du calme, de quoi tu parles ? » Avait fait Galeb en retenant le môme.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon garçon, pourquoi es tu à la rue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai pas besoin de passer le concours, j'ai été admis sur dossier, j'ai même pas demandé… »

« Je… je peux voir » avait demandé Galeb, pas sur le ton de quelqu'un qui doute, mais sur celui de quelqu'un qui est véritablement bluffé.

Le gamin avait hésité, puis lui avait tendu son trésor. Le vieil agent avait inséré la carte dans son terminal, et tout l'état civil d'Asham, ainsi que son parcours scolaire, s'était affiché devant lui.

Les notes d'Asham depuis qu'il était arrivé, 6 mois plutôt, étaient montées en flèche, les appréciations des professeurs suivant.

Les élèves admis sur dossier étaient extrêmement rares : il fallait déjà avoir une sacrée moyenne générale pour être seulement admis à participer au concours !

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Galeb : Asham était originaire d'une petite colonie très éloignée qui avait été victime d'un massacre épouvantable, mais qui était passé presque inaperçu, qui se souciait de Boeshane, ici ?

Galeb était resté à contempler le jeune sauvageon qui le fixait en retour :

« Impressionnant ! Mais, je comprends encore moins ce que tu fais à la rue » Avait-il dit.

« Là d'où je viens, l'Agence a pas très bonne réputation, ma mère a dit que son fils ferait pas l'Académie ! Alors, je suis parti… »

« Et tu n'as pas encore tes 15 ans, donc si tu te pointes dans un refuge, ils te ramèneront chez toi ! » Avait terminé Galeb.

« Et, vous allez faire de même ! » Avait dit le gosse.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Z'êtes flic ! »

« Oups ! Ça fait très longtemps que je nele suis plus mon garçon, notre deal tiens toujours ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment, de toute façon si je te ramenais chez toi de force, je suppose que tu reprendrais la poudre d'escampette aussitôt, je me trompe ? »

« Probablement…! »

Galeb avait alors tourné son esprit vers son vieux complice, ami et amant à temps partiel :

_˝Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, moi, maintenant, avec ce môme ? "_

_˝Veiller sur lui, comme tu as veillé sur moi…"_

_˝Et, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne risque pas de merder ? Hein ? " _Lui avait-il opposé.

_˝Ce temps là est révolu, Geb ! Et, je sais ce que je te dois"_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **51ième siècle : la vieil homme

**Episode** : 02 – Asham

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Boeshane était un petit paradis perdu aux confins de l'univers, de l'autre côté du système de Garp à la bien triste réputation… Cette région de l'espace était ainsi coupée du reste de l'univers fréquenté par les différentes races humanoïdes, et c'est pour cela que ses premiers colons l'avaient choisie : la plupart étaient des réfugiés fuyant la guerre, la xénophobie et autres intolérances de tout poils.

La toute première vague de colon de Boeshane était composée de demi-sang Kr'ttt, très vite rejoint par plusieurs convois de réfugiés humains fuyant d'autres persécutions ou plus simplement un monde trop hostile, si les humains n'étaient pas majoritaires dans cette région de l'univers, sur Boeshane, ils l'étaient.

Le père d'Asham était originaire de la Péninsule, comme on appelait la seule bande de terre habitée de la planète aquatique. Il descendait des premiers colons, les phéromones qui parfumaient sa peau en attestaient, même si c'est à peu près tout ce qui, désormais, restait du sang kr'ttt.

Asham en avait hérité, mais pas son frère.

Asham, comme tous les enfants de Boeshane, avait appris à nager avant même de savoir marcher, il aimait l'océan, il aimait sa faune, il aimait nager…

Sinon, c'était un enfant plutôt calme et rêveur qu'il fallait souvent sortir d'un livre pour le ramener à la réalité…

Mais sa passion véritable c'était les navires, à chaque fois qu'il en arrivait un nouveau, il courait tout affaire cessante au spatioport pour l'admirer. Le vieux Djang l'autorisait même depuis son plus jeune âge à venir lui donner un coup de main. Djang était le mécano du spatioport et Asham rêvait de travailler avec lui.

Auntie disait qu'il n'avait aucune ambition !

De toute façon, Auntie ne comprenait pas qu'Asham ne nourrisse aucun désir de quitter ce havre de paix, c'est pour cela qu'elle préférait Gray…

Ça, et le fait que celui-ci n'avait pas hérité des maudites phéromones de son père !

Gray était brillant, Gray avait de l'ambition, une ambition très changeante, mais rien d'anormal, vu son très jeune âge…

C'était un enfant gai et turbulent, et Asham était souvent obligé de couvrir ses bêtises, mais les deux frères s'adoraient…

Gray avait disparu, emporté par ceux qui avaient mis à sac son petit paradis.

Talban, leur père, était mort…

Ne restait que sa mère Isilt et sa compagne Auntie.

Isilt était originaire de Tel'maran, tout comme Auntie, d'ailleurs…

Talban et Isilt avaient fait connaissance lors d'un séminaire, ça avait été le coup de foudre.

« Plutôt un coup de phéromones ! » Disait Auntie, qui reprochait à son père de lui avoir "volé" sa compagne.

Ils avaient décidé de fonder une famille, Auntie avait suivi le mouvement, mais à regret, et elle n'avait jamais accepté Talban.

Après la première attaque, les rares survivants avaient essayé de rebâtir, après la deuxième on avait sonné la débandade. Le peu de vaisseau qui passaient par là étaient pris d'assaut par les réfugiés, même s'ils ne pouvaient que rarement se permettre de les emmener à bon port. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient été bringuebalés de camps de réfugiés en convois plus ou moins salubres pour finir par être pris en charge par un organisme sanitaire qui les avaient dirigés vers Tel'maran…

Asham détestait Tel'maran.

Tel'maran était l'antithèse de Boeshane, la seule eau que l'on y trouvait, sortait du robinet ! Il y avait bien des piscines, mais pour Asham, elles faisaient figure de baignoires collectives !

L'horizon était bouché de toutes parts par des tours qui grimpaient sans modestie à l'assaut des nuages, et les rues grouillaient d'une foule bruyante et anonyme, la ville s'étirant ainsi à l'infinie recouvrant toute la surface de la planète, ou presque, sachant qu'elle faisait trois fois le diamètre de Boeshane.

C'était à cette époque qu'il avait pris le goût de monter se réfugier sur les toits pour s'isoler de cette frénésie et retrouver un peu d'espace.

On leur avait attribué un appartement qui aurait pu tenir tout entier dans leur ancienne salle d'hygiène, Asham y étouffait, alors il se réfugierait dans l'étude jusqu'à s'en abrutir.

Lui, qui n'avait jamais trouvé d'attrait pour les chiffres et autres équations, s'y était jeté à corps perdu depuis leur arrivée.

Il voulait aussi clouer le bec à cette garce d'Auntie, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire à sa mère qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien doublé d'une petite pute…

La petite pute lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, n'empêche !

Parce que ses médocs, elle les aurait pas eus s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour… De toute façon, ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour sa mère, il savait que ça ne ramènerait pas Gray, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte de lui…

Et puis, il voulait oublier, ne pas penser, à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait accepté de faire…

Le voyage avait été long dans les soutes, et les différents camps par lesquels ils étaient passés ne valaient guère mieux. Ils avaient faim, et Auntie avait besoin de ses médocs, c'était une question de survie pour elle, et sa mère avait déjà perdu son père et son frère…

D'une certaine manière, ses maudites phéromones, qui tournaient la tête de ceux qui s'aventuraient trop près, leur avaient sauvés la vie. Quand d'autres se vendaient pour un verre d'eau, lui ramenait à manger et à boire pour tous et les médocs en prime !

Mais ils étaient revenus à la civilisation, on lui avait fourni des suppresseurs et Asham avait repris le chemin de l'école, 80 par classe, pas plus de 15 humanoïdes dans la sienne ! Non, pas que ça le gênait, mais ça renforçait le sentiment d'isolation, il ne connaissait personne, ici…

En fait, personne ne connaissait personne avait-il vite réalisé, et tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal…

Alors Asham avait pris l'habitude de travailler, d'étudier jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, puis au réveil, il recommençait…

Cet après-midi là, il s'était forcé à aller à la piscine. Les cours étaient finis pour ce cycle, et il lui faudrait choisir quelle orientation prendre. Il avait trois semaines pour ça et il avait le choix, sa moyenne générale ayant bien remontée…

Et la piscine du collège était déserte, ses condisciples étant tous occupés à se préparer pour le concours annuel d'entrée à l'Académie…

L'Académie, c'était un mot tabou chez lui…

« Une aberration, des hommes qui jouent avec le temps au risque de détruire l'univers ! » Voilà ce que ne cessait de rabâcher Auntie.

L'Académie n'en était pas moins la plus prestigieuse des écoles, et les standards étaient haut…

Les droits d'inscriptions au concours étaient faible mais Asham n'avait pas ses 15 ans et ne pouvait donc s'y inscrire sans l'aval de sa mère… Il n'avait même pas soulevé la question !

« Qu'il profite donc de ces 3 semaines pour se trouver une école qui veuille bien de lui ! » Avait fait Auntie.

« Prends ton temps, réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire… » Avait conseillé sa mère.

Asham ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était fuir cet endroit…

Lorsqu'il était rentré de la piscine, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était passé !

Le regard accusateur d'Auntie, quand il avait posé son sac, et surtout les yeux rougis de sa mère…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait-il demandé sur la défensive.

Qu'avait-il encore fait pour les contrarier, cette fois.

« Comment oses-tu, sale petit hypocrite ? » Avait sifflé Auntie alors que sa mère s'effondrait en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, cette fois ? » Avait-il demandé fatigué par les reproches incessants qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Sa chambre était rangée, il était à l'heure, et avait pensé à sortir la poubelle en partant, alors ?

« Prêtant que tu ne sais pas, hein ? » Avait fait Auntie en indiquant leur terminal.

Alors Asham avait vu sur l'écran son relevé de note, il n'avait pas prêté plus attention que ça à ses notes, en fait, il savait qu'elles étaient bonnes et c'était tout…

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » Avait-il dit.

« Espèce de petite pute, avec qui t'as donc couché cette fois ?! »

Asham était resté scotché, il ne comprenait pas…

« Est-ce que tu insinues que j'ai triché ? » Avait-il dit.

« Ça c'est le livret d'un Jovan Fait ou d'un Kartlag, mais certainement pas d'une tête de pioche comme toi ! »

Asham avait regardé ses notes, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient hautes, plus hautes qu'il n'aurait cru…

« Ils se sont peut-être trompés, il y a peut-être eu une erreur… » Avait-il dit en éjectant la carte mémoire… Ce n'était pas, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, son dossier scolaire de fin de cycle ! C'était une carte d'accès à l'Académie !

« Mais… Je ne me suis pas inscrit… ! » Avait-il protesté.

« J'espère bien ! » Avait fait sa mère.

« De toute façon, on va mettre un point final à cette mascarade, immédiatement » Avait fait Auntie glaciale.

« Je ne comprends rien… » Avait continué Asham.

« C'est bien là, le problème mon garçon, quand on veut tricher, il vaut mieux comprendre ce que l'on fait et avec quoi on joue… Et toi, je doute que tu puisses faire croire à qui que ce soit que tu as décroché un accès direct à l'Académie, alors que tous les enfants de ton âge des quatre coins de l'univers triment pour avoir seulement la prétention de se présenter aux premiers éliminatoires ? »

« Un accès direct ? »

« Ton complice ne s'est pas montré très malin sur ce coup là… » Avait dit sa mère avec un air condescendant et elle avait ajouté :

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'aller voir les autorités compétentes et de tenter de négocier avec elles, ils devraient tenir compte… De ce que nous avons traversé… Asham, s'il te plait… Soit raisonnable… »

Asham ne comprenait pas, mais il voulait savoir, il n'avait pas triché…

Alors il s'était rendu avec les deux femmes au siège de l'Agence, l'Académie étant inapprochable avec la préparation des concours, la femme qui les avait reçus était restée perplexe… !

« Je suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi il retourne… » Avait-elle dit après avoir écouté pendant cinq minutes les accusations d'Auntie et les excuses de sa mère, il faut dire que le tout était plus que confus.

« Pour résumer, il semblerait que j'ai obtenu un accès direct à l'Académie, et elles pensent que j'ai triché, d'une manière ou d'une autre… » Avait résumé Asham.

« As-tu triché ? » Avait demandé la femme.

« Non ! » Avait répondu Asham.

« Puis-je voir l'objet du litige ? » Avait-elle demandé.

Asham avait hésité un quart de seconde puis lui avait tendu son sésame qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Le plus insensé dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Asham n'avait jamais envisagé de faire l'Académie ! Pas une minute ! Ça ne correspondait à aucunes de ses aspirations, sauf peut-être, à son envie de fuir cet environnement…

La femme avait inséré la carte dans son terminal, elle avait pris connaissance du dossier et fait quelques vérifications, puis elle avait tourné vers Asham un regard désolé.

« Ce dossier est tout ce qu'il y a de plus régulier, et de plus brillant, 12 enfants ont été recrutés de par l'univers habité sur dossier pour cette promotion, dont seulement trois sur cette planète, félicitation jeune homme, et bienvenu parmi nous… »

« Ce n'est pas possible… Il n'en est pas question… » Avait fait sa mère.

« De toute façon, il n'a pas quinze ans ! » Avait coupé Auntie.

« Ils les aura la veille de la rentrée… » Avait dit la femme en regardant Asham avec bienveillance.

Tout le long du trajet de retour les deux femmes avaient argumenté contre l'Académie et contre l'Agence…

Asham, lui, essayait de réaliser et, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait eu la phrase de trop, celle qui tue, qui vous vrille le cœur :

« Si tu entres à l'Académie, tu n'es plus mon fils, je ne veux plus te voir… ! »

Alors, Asham était descendu à l'arrêt suivant avec son seul trésor et il s'était enfui dans la ville.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 03 – C'est à la fin que tout a commencé.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Galeb regardait le gosse débarrasser la table, il avait passé des vêtements laissés là, par l'autre Asham, le grand patron, l'immortel homme en blanc… Sauf que lorsqu'il voulait passer inaperçu, l'homme en blanc n'avait plus qu'à opter pour un peu de couleur, et le tour était joué…

Asham n'avait pas encore atteint sa stature d'adulte, sa taille oui, mais pour le reste, il avait besoin de s'étoffer un peu.

« T'as quel âge, Grand-père ? » Avait lancé le gamin à brûle pourpoint.

« Tu m'appelles pas grand-père, compris ! » Avait répondu brusquement Galeb.

Manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec cet incitation au viol sur patte sous le nez, manquerait plus qu'il l'appelle grand-père, en plus…

« Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ? »

« Galeb, c'est mon nom, et ça ira très bien ! »

« Alors si tu me disais quel âge tu as ? Jamais vu d'humain aussi vieux ! »

« Tu en verras de plus vieux… ! »

« Entrer à l'Académie ne signifie pas entrer à l'Agence… » Avait opposé le gosse.

« Non, mais c'est la moitié du chemin ! »

« T'as vraiment pas envie de me dire ton âge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quel âge me donnes-tu ? »

« Plus de 350 ! »

« Y a des fessés qui se perdent ! » Avait répondu Galeb jouant l'outrage.

Le môme attendait les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine avec un petit air canaille, à réveiller un mort, et il ne l'était pas…

_*C'est de la pure torture !*_

_*Arrête de te plaindre, grand-père !*_

« J'ai 325 ans, si je me fie au compteur kilométrique… » Avait-il répondu en indiquant le bracelet qu'il portait toujours au poignet.

« Whoa !, j'étais pas loin ! »

« Insolent ! »

«Et Auntie qui soutient que les agents ne dépassent pas la trentaine ! »

« Auntie ? »

« Une saleté qui me pourrit la vie depuis toujours… ! »

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, on ne fait pas de vieux os à l'Agence, mais 30 ans, elle exagère un peu, côté flic c'est déjà plus ! Et pour les archéologues, la majorité touche leur pension ! »

« Elle dit aussi que beaucoup ne reviennent pas, et que ça déglingue le cours du temps… ! »

« L'en faut un peu plus pour le déglinguer, crois moi ! Il ne se laisse pas faire comme ça ! »

« Le cours du temps ? »

« Yep, on parle de flux temporel, et oui, certains agents ne rentrent pas, certains par choix, d'autres parce qu'ils se retrouvent piégés… »

« Piégés ? »

« Oui, ça peut arriver… » Avait fait Galeb avec une petite mimique amusé.

_Oui, et toi tu te retrouveras d'abord piégé, puis tu finiras par décider de faire la route de retour à pied et en prenant les chemins de traverse qui plus est, mais bon ça, tu le découvriras par toi-même !_

« C'est à qui ces fringues ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Si je te dis mon amant ? » Avait répondu Galeb, que l'ironie de la situation commençait à amuser.

« C'est plutôt le genre costaud ! C'est un Darluk ? » Avait plaisanté l'impertinent en reniflant les manches du sweater bleu qu'il avait trouvé dans la penderie de sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas charitable de se moquer d'un vieillard, viens donc par ici… ! » Lui avait dit Galeb en venant à sa rencontre.

Le gosse s'était immédiatement raidi.

« J'ai plus de suppresseur… ! » Avait-il expliqué en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Yep ! Ça je m'en serais douté… Approche ! Je ne vais pas te manger… Je veux juste savoir si tu peux t'en passer ou s'il va falloir que j'use de mes relations pour t'en obtenir… »

Le gamin avait serré les poings, manifestement très tendu, mais avait laissé Galeb s'approcher et venir le renifler jusque dans le creux du cou, une des zones où les phéromones étaient les plus denses.

L'odeur était forte et entêtante, mais Galeb savait qu'il ne descendrait jamais en dessous de ce taux là, alors autant qu'il apprenne tout de suite à vivre avec.

« Tu tiens ça de ton père ou de ta mère ? »

« Mon père… ! »

« Et il en dit quoi, ton père ? »

« Il est mort… Il est mort dans la première attaque, il y a presque trois ans… »

« Oh, Ok ! » Avait fait Galeb en se reculant.

Ces trucs lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet, bon peut-être pas autant ! Mais les phéromones d'Asham étaient fortes et efficaces… !

« Tu devrais pouvoir t'en passer maintenant ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait fait le gamin en dirigeant son regard sur le pantalon tendu de Galeb.

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, gamin, vieux ne veut pas dire mort ! » Avait répondu celui-ci.

Galeb avait envoyé le môme se coucher, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers jours. Il avait dû rester en permanence sur la brèche, à fuir les contrôles de nuit et aussi les macs et autres pervers : de ce point de vue là, ses phéromones étaient une vraie plaie !

_*J'ai l'impression que je vais en apprendre pas mal sur toi… ?*_

_*Yep !*_

_*Ça fait longtemps que tu sais ?*_

_*Ben, j'ai compris lorsque tu as acheté cette bague sur Maltus*_

Galeb avait joué machinalement avec la bague en question, c'était un Quartz de Ralek, pas vraiment une rareté, mais la pierre avait un défaut qui la rendait unique…

_*Ça fait un bail, dit donc… !*_

_*Yep !*_

_*Mais je suppose que si tu t'en es souvenu, c'est qu'on a dû faire un bout chemin ensemble ?* _

_*À moins que ce soit parce que tu m'as traumatisé ?*_

_*Je suis peut-être pas un saint mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te faire qui ne se soit pas dissous dans ce que tu as subi par la suite*_

_*Je plaisantais !*_

_*Ça me fait pas rire, Asham ! C'est un môme et pas n'importe lequel !*_

_*Je dois m'en aller*_

_*À non ! Tu ne vas pas te tirer comme ça !*_

_*Je le dois, tu vas très bien t'en sortir*_

_*Ah, Oui ? Et je suis supposé faire quoi, moi ?*_

_*Être le grand-père que je n'ai pas eu… C'est tout, il faut que j'y aille*_

_*Reviendras-tu ?*_

_*Oui, lorsqu'il sera l'heure pour lui de quitter l'Agence*_

_*Pour effacer le souvenir de notre amour en toute connaissance de cause…* _

_*Pour préserver ces années fabuleuses qui font de toi quelqu'un d'unique dans ma vie*_

_*Salaud !*_

_*Yep, à plus !*_

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 04 – Cauchemars

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Galeb avait été réveillé par des gémissements, qui s'étaient vite transformés en cris et en bruits de lutte. Il s'était levé pour trouver Asham en plein cauchemar, aux prises avec sa couette :

« Et du calme mon garçon ! » Avait-il essayé de l'apaiser.

Mais le gosse s'était entortillé et était au bord de la panique…

« Du calme, du calme, tu es en sécurité ici… Du calme… ! »

Le gosse avait fini par sortir de son cauchemar pour se recroqueviller contre le mur avec des airs de petit animal apeuré.

« Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar… » Avait dit Galeb.

Mais le gosse ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Eh, ça va ? Répond-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Avait-il finalement articulé et recouvrant une position plus défensive.

« Je suis venu vérifier que tu ne cassais pas tout ! » Avait répondu Galeb en se relevant du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour le calmer.

Asham avait alors jeté un coup d'œil circulaire et avait constaté les dégâts : la table de nuit par terre, avec tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et le lit en bataille.

« Suis désolé… » S'était-il excusé faisant mine de vouloir se lever pour ramasser.

Il était complètement nu et Galeb avait pris le ciel à témoin : Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue une deuxième fois.

« Ça peut attendre » Avait-il dit en arrangeant le drap autour de lui.

« Tu en fait souvent des cauchemars ? »

Il avait haussé les épaules avec un air boudeur…

Galeb avait poussé un grand soupir :

« Pour ça aussi, tu es passé au travers du système ? » En avait-il conclu.

Le gosse s'enfermait dans son mutisme.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu as droit à une aide psychologique, tous les réfugiés y ont droit… ! » Avait-il continué.

« C'est même une obligation, tu n'as quand même pas menti aux services sociaux ? »

« J'ai pas menti ! » Avait répondu le gosse sur la défensive.

« Non, mais il y a des choses que tu t'es gardé de dire, je parie ? » En avait déduit le vieux singe.

Le gamin avait repris son attitude boudeuse et butée.

« Bon, on ne va pas partir dans ce genre de discussion au milieu de la nuit, tu vas aller à la cuisine te servir un verre d'eau, puis tu prendras une douche, je vais refaire ton lit… » Avait-il dit.

Le môme avait hésité puis s'était rendu à son autorité et s'était exécuté, puis il était revenu avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa grande carcasse.

« Recouche-toi » Avait ordonné Galeb, il s'était assis à côté de lui après avoir ramené les couvertures sur ce corps bien tentant.

« Je vais t'aider à retrouver le sommeil, et je veillerais à ce que les cauchemars ne reviennent pas cette nuit »

« Et comment ça ? »

« En usant de la télépathie »

« Pour ça faut que tu entres dans ma tête… »

Galeb avait souri, oui, il allait devoir entrer dans sa tête et activer un lien… Voilà pourquoi l'autre Asham était parti… Ils se seraient trouvés à trois sur la ligne !

Galeb avait très vite abandonné, le garçon était fermé comme une huître. Bien sûr, avec son entraînement, il aurait pu en venir à bout sans beaucoup de peine, mais ça aurait quand même était un viol psychique.

« T'as de sacrées défenses pour un garçon de ton âge ! »

« On apprend avant même d'aller à l'école, beaucoup de Dolt et des Karon »

« Ceux-ci explique cela ! » Avait fait Galeb dans un soupir.

Les deux races avec lesquelles les siens partageaient Boeshane étaient fortement psychiques. Les Karons ayant même une certaine tendance à projeter leurs pensées vers les autres avec une rare puissance lorsqu'ils étaient distraits. Et ils étaient connus pour leur distraction notoire.

C'est probablement ça qui avait dû tromper les agents sanitaires, c'étaient souvent des empathes, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas eu idée que le gosse pouvait se fermer de cette manière là.

Et encore moins qu'un gamin en détresse le leur cacherait !

« Bon, on va essayer une autre tactique, d'accord ? » Lui avait-il dit.

Le môme le fixait toujours aussi méfiant.

« Est-ce que tu connais la technique du havre de paix ? »

Asham avait secoué la tête avec une moue boudeuse et ensommeillée.

« Ça consiste à se bâtir un refuge, un lieu de paix intérieur juste à la limite entre conscience et inconscience… »

« Et, on fait ça comment ? »

« D'abord il faut te choisir un cadre, un souvenir, un lieu, un instant qui soit pour toi synonyme de paix et de sécurité… »

Le gamin le fixait toujours les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire, il faut juste que tu te concentres dessus et rien d'autre jusqu'à en oublier ton environnement… »

« On peut faire ça ? »

« Oh, oui ! »

« N'est-ce pas dangereux ? »

« Bien sûr, il ne faut pas s'y égarer… Mais ça ne risque pas de t'arriver à ce stade… » L'avait-il rassuré.

« C'est une technique que l'on apprend dans le cadre de la résistance à la torture… » Avait ajouté Galeb avec un nœud dans la gorge.

« Bon, donc je choisis un lieu et je me concentre dessus »

« Yep ! Et tu m'oublies, tu oublies tout, tu te concentres jusqu'à ce que tu aies la sensation physique de l'avoir rejoint… »

Galeb était resté au chevet d'Asham jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'ait pris, puis il était allé se préparer une infusion de q'tang. Il ne se rendormirait probablement pas avant le petit matin, alors autant mettre les deux ou trois heures qui venaient à profit. Il s'était installé sur son terminal, et avait commencé à faire quelques recherches : comment et par quels moyens Asham était-il arrivé ici ? Comment et par qui avait-il été pris en charge ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans la rue ?

« Ça t'es arrivé ? » Avait demandé le gamin.

Ils étaient au centre commercial, en train de lui chercher quelque vêtements de rechange qui soient plus de son âge que ceux laissés par sa version immortelle, et Galeb était tombé des nues :

« De quoi ? »

« D'être torturé… ? »

« Euh, oui… une fois ou deux ! » Avait-il répondu.

Asham hésitait entre le pull bleu et le bordeaux, pour tout ce qu'il avait choisi jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours opté pour le moins cher :

« Je te rembourserais dès que je toucherais ma bourse » Avait-il dit.

Galeb avait eu beau protester, le gamin n'avait accepté de l'accompagner qu'à cette condition.

Les deux pulls étaient au même prix, seules leurs couleurs les différenciaient, d'où le dilemme ! Mais que venait faire la torture là dedans ?

« Prend le bleu, ça fait ressortir tes yeux ! » Avait-il conseillé.

« Ok… ! Si tu le dis…! » Avait fait Asham.

Le gosse semblait commencer à admettre que même s'il n'était pas insensible à son charme, ni sénile, Galeb n'allait pas pour autant lui sauter dessus.

Galeb savait que Asham avait dit aux services sociaux qu'il n'avait pas était violé, et Asham lui avait affirmé ne pas avoir menti… Cependant, la plupart des réfugiés qui avaient transité par le Stafford l'avaient été, et ses phéromones faisaient de lui une proie des plus désirables…

Galeb avait payé les achats et avait prétexté ses vieilles jambes pour s'arrêter boire un quilam à une terrasse.

« Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de ton problème de cauchemars rapidement » Avait-il dit dès que le serveur était reparti.

« Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'en faisais tout le temps… »

« Asham, L'Académie, ce n'est pas le collège, Tu seras testé et pas par des rigolos… »

Le gosse avait repris son attitude défensive et butée.

« Ils se rendront vite compte que tu caches quelque chose, qu'il y a un traumatisme qui n'a pas été traité… »

« Mon frère a disparu quasiment sous mes yeux, je me suis relevé au milieu d'une plage couverte des corps sans vie de mes amis, et je suis rentré avec les quelques rares survivants pour trouver encore plus de cadavres… »

C'était la plus longue tirade qu'Asham avait lâchée depuis bien longtemps.

« Qui est le psy qui s'est occupé de toi ? »

« Celui du district »

« Un psy de district ? Ils ne sont pas formés pour ce genre de chose ! »

« En fait y en a eu cinq différents… » Avait commenté Asham.

« En six mois ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et au collège ? J'ai vu que tu avais eu des petits accrochages ? »

« Vous êtes allé vérifier mon dossier… » Avait-il fait sur un ton tout de suite plus agressif.

« Sur Boeshane, tu étais considéré comme un élève très moyen se laissant vivre, rêveur mais d'humeur toujours égale… »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Ici, tes professeurs te considèrent comme un élève brillant et travailleur, mais taciturne et soupe au lait… » Avait mis en avant Galeb.

« Oui, et alors ? J'aime pas cet endroit… » Avait craché Asham.

Derrière son agressivité, il y avait un fond de désespoir presque palpable.

« Retourner sur Boeshane n'est pas envisageable ! Tu en es conscient ? »

« Je sais… ! » Avait-il dit en détournant le regard, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes…

« Tu l'aimais ton petit bout de paradis » Avait murmuré Galeb.

Il n'avait été sur Boeshane qu'à deux reprises, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit qu'il affectionnait, personnellement, il était plutôt branché Vegas Galaxie pour les vacances…

« Malgré tes notes, avec de telles appréciations tu vas te retrouver directement chez le psy à la rentrée… »

Asham l'écoutait, la mine renfrognée.

« Et si tu joues pas le jeu, si tu caches quelque chose, ils s'en rendront compte et tu te feras virer ! »

« Et alors ? » Avait répondu Asham à sa stupéfaction.

« Ben, je pensais que tu voulais faire l'Académie… »

« À quel moment j'ai dit ça ? »

Galeb avait levé les sourcils : effectivement, le gosse avait posé beaucoup de questions mais n'avait jamais dit textuellement qu'il voulait faire l'Académie…

« Alors pourquoi t'être enfui ? » Avait-il cependant objecté.

« Parce qu'après les accusations de tricheries, les menaces ont commencé à pleuvoir, et que dans tout ça, ce que moi je voulais, tout le monde s'en fichait ! » Avait répondu Asham, se libérant manifestement d'un gros poids.

Galeb en était resté scotché !

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas faire l'Académie ? »

« En fait avec tout ça, j'y ai même pas encore réfléchi, pas vraiment eu le temps… » Avait répondu Asham, se décidant enfin à mordre dans le muffin aux cardiles qu'il avait pris pour accompagner son quilam.

Galeb était resté pantois : tous les enfants des galaxies de ce côté-ci de la Frange ne rêvaient que de ça ! Il avait lui-même abdiqué en faveur de son frère pour ça…

« J'ai pas dit que je le ferais pas, je voudrais juste pouvoir faire mon choix… » Avait continué Asham.

« Oui, bien sur mon garçon, ça doit être ton choix, c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit… » Avait répondu Galeb.

C'était lui maintenant qui devait lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient…

En ce moment l'avenir du monde, tel qu'il le connaissait, tel qu'il existait, cette planète, l'Agence et même tout le reste dépendait du choix de cet enfant…

Et il ne se sentait, pourtant, aucun droit de l'influencer…

A suivre…

Ne soyez pas timide ! Donnez votre avis !

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne mords pas ! Et je réponds même systématiquement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 05 – La décision.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black 59

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Ils devaient passer les trois jours suivant à travailler sur la maîtrise de la création d'un havre de paix.

Trouver l'élément qui pouvait convenir n'était pas toujours facile… C'était quelque chose de très personnel, et qui engageait autant, sinon plus, l'inconscient que le conscient.

Ce qui pouvait paraître idéal au premier abord, pouvait se révéler être totalement inapproprié à l'usage…

Galeb savait que le choix d'Asham le porterait sur cette plage…

La plage même où il se trouvait lors de la première attaque, ce qui était franchement paradoxal.

Pourquoi cette plage ? Comment Asham avait-il transformé ce qui était forcément un traumatisme en un lieu de refuge… Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à l'influencer sur ce point là.

De plus, il ignorait à quel moment celui-ci avait opté pour cette plage, un adulte qui maîtrise pleinement cette technique peut très bien se créer deux ou trois lieux distincts qu'il utilisera selon le contexte.

En revanche, il pouvait l'aider à améliorer sa concentration et aussi sa respiration.

« Que tu puisses tenir les cauchemars éloignés n'en guérit pas pour autant la source » L'avait mis en garde Galeb.

Le môme le bombardait de questions sur l'Académie et sur l'Agence. Galeb n'avait pas poussé Asham. Il s'était contenté de répondre à cette véritable inquisition en faisant de son mieux pour rester aussi neutre que possible et surtout honnête… Ça, c'était un exercice auquel il n'était pas habitué…

« Ils sont vraiment bon, les psy de l'Agence ? » Avait-il fini par demander.

« Ce sont les meilleurs ! De toute façon, l'Agence ne recrute que les meilleurs… » Avait répondu Galeb.

« Yep ! Alors j'irais voir le psy de l'Académie et je jouerais franc jeu… » Avait dit Asham en servant la soupe. Il avait pris sa décision.

« C'est une bonne résolution… » S'était contenté de répondre Galeb.

Le garçon avait marqué une pause, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

Puis il s'était assis avec le sourire.

« Oui, je vais le faire… »

« Ça te dirais de voir à quoi ça ressemble ? » Avait proposé Galeb.

« En fait, j'y suis allé avec Mum et Auntie… » Avait dit Asham.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elles étaient tellement persuadées que j'avais triché qu'elles m'ont conduit à l'Académie, sauf que c'était fermé pour cause de préparation du concours, alors on s'est rendu à l'Agence… »

Galeb était resté encore une fois sans voix.

« Désolé de te casser la baraque… » S'était excusé le môme devant son air hébété.

« C'est pas l'Académie… ! »

« Pas l'Académie ? Là où se tiennent les concours ? »

« Nope ! L'Académie, la vraie, se trouve sur la berge du fleuve… »

« Et c'est quoi qui se trouve juste à côté de l'Agence dans le district 10 ? »

« Juste une annexe… Demain, je t'amènerais voir l'Académie » Avait dit Galeb.

On n'était plus qu'à trois jours du début du concours, la ville était en pleine effervescence. Des jeunes gens de toutes les galaxies avoisinantes avaient fait le voyage exprès et venaient tenter leur chance.

« La plupart repartiront dès la fin de la première épreuve… » Avait soupiré Galeb en tentant d'arriver à se caser entre Asham et un Melek tout aussi imposant.

Le métro était bondé.

« C'est si difficile que ça ? »

« Non, c'est juste un point sur les connaissances générales, soit tu sais, soit tu sais pas. Seul ceux qui obtiennent 80% de bonnes réponses sont autorisés à se présenter à la seconde phase… »

« 80%, Whoua ! Ça rigole pas ! »

« Le niveau n'est pas si haut, et tient compte que les mômes sont dans un état de stress pas possible, mais même comme ça… Il n'en restera que deux ou trois mille… »

« Sur combien ? »

« Cent, cent cinquante mille… »

« Plus de 200 mille, cette année » Avait corrigé le Melek.

Et devant l'air étonné d'Asham, il avait ajouté :

« Vous n'écoutez pas les informations ? »

Ils n'étaient arrivés qu'en fin de matinée, Galeb avait voulu s'arrêter à la station du promontoire pour qu'Asham découvre la vue plongeante sur le site :

« Whoua ! j'savais même pas qu'il y avait un fleuve… »

« En fait, techniquement ce n'est pas un fleuve, vu qu'il n'y a aucun océan sur cette planète, juste une rivière… »

« Ça m'va ! » Avait fait Asham prenant la direction de l'eau comme si elle l'appelait.

« Tu vois l'Académie, c'est ces trois îlots… » Avait expliqué Galeb en lui emboîtant le pas du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est des îlots ça ? »

« Basiquement de véritable villes flottantes, avec au cœur de chacune d'elles, une piscine de rêve… »

« C'est beau ! » Avait-il finalement convenu.

« Je savais que ça te plairait… » Avait convenu Galeb.

Asham avait lui-même dessiné l'école de mémoire. Il lui avait raconté à l'époque, qu'il avait trouvé, un jour, sur le web, au XXI siècle, un projet de ville flottante qui semblait être calqué sur leur Académie…

Ils étaient descendus jusqu'à la berge, et avait fait la longue promenade tout le long de la crique que le fleuve formait à cet endroit. Ça faisait longtemps que Galeb n'avait pas fait une aussi longue marche. Ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés dans un joli restaurant avec vue sur cet étonnant archipel. Ils étaient arrivés tôt ce qui leur avait permis d'avoir une table car, très vite, les serveurs avaient été débordés.

La vue était magnifique et ils avaient mangé des coquillages et des crustacés.

« C'est la première fois que j'en mange depuis que je suis arrivé… Ces oursins, une pure merveille ! » Avait fait Asham en se pourléchant les babines et les doigts.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer l'Académie… »

« Nostalgique ? »

« Refaire le voyage quand on en connait la fin… Non ! Mais finalement, je ne regrette rien… ! » Avait convenu Galeb.

« Y a un truc qui me dérange, dans tout ça… » Avait dit Asham.

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Ben quand je vois tout le tintouin autour du concours… Même si je n'ai pas triché, quelque part j'ai l'impression de bénéficier d'un passe droit… »

« Qui t'as été donné aux vues de tes résultats… »

« Yep ! Mais toutes les écoles ne notent pas de la même manière, et même si j'ai travaillé beaucoup plus depuis que je suis arrivé ici… »

« De toute façon entrer à l'Académie, même avec le concours, n'est pas une garantie d'y rester. Les 6 premiers mois ne seront qu'une série d'évaluations et de tests auxquels vous devrez vous soumettre, et c'est seulement passé tout ça que vous commencerez réellement votre formation, ici dans ce bâtiment là… » Avait dit Galeb en indiquant l'ilot le plus éloigné du restaurant.

« Raison de plus ! Tu crois que je pourrais me présenter au concours ? »

Galeb avait failli s'étrangler !

« C'est dans trois jours, techniquement deux… vu l'heure ! »

« J'ai entendu dire que les inscriptions étaient acceptées jusqu'à la veille au soir… »

« Yep, mais tu ne seras toujours pas majeur, et de plus, si tu te présentes et que tu te plantes, ton inscription sera invalidée ! »

« Oui, mais comme ça, je saurais vraiment ce que je vaux. »

« Ça ne résout pas le problème de ta minorité… »

« Sauf si quelqu'un va raconter à cette chère Auntie quelles seraient les conséquences pour moi si je me faisais recaler au concours, et comme elle n'en doutera pas une seconde…»

« Et qui est susceptible d'aller lui raconter ça ? »

« Je sais pas moi ! Un vieux flic qui m'a recueilli et qui trouve que je commence à lui courir sur le chou ? »

« Ta famille n'a même pas signalé ta disparition »

« Peux pas dire que ça m'étonne… » Avait-il répondu les yeux rivets sur le fleuve et les lumières qui s'y reflétaient.

Galeb avait quand même laissé à Asham le temps de la réflexion. Mais l'animal était déjà buté ! Il voulait passer les épreuves, quel qu'en soit les conséquences sur son avenir…

Ne voulant pas se retrouver face à face avec la mégère qu'il avait déjà envie d'étrangler sans la connaître, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, il avait usé d'un intermédiaire.

Il avait demandé à un jeune agent temporel de passer voir chez Asham ce qu'il devenait, et de se débrouiller pour glisser l'information au court de la discussion. Pour être sûr que le jeune-homme ne se fasse pas claquer la porte au nez, il lui avait conseillé de se faire passer pour quelqu'un des services sociaux.

« C'est fait, c'est vraiment une carne, je crois qu'elle a dû se ruer sur le site d'inscription à peine la porte fermée » Lui avait raconté Silf, lorsqu'il était venu se faire payer.

« C'est ce que l'on m'a rapporté » Avait soupiré Galeb.

« Pourquoi lui faire ce coup tordu, à ce môme ? » S'était-il quand même enquis au moment de repartir.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, il a le sentiment qu'il doit gagner sa place… »

« Ben, chapeau ! Soit, il a de sacrées couilles, soit, il est totalement inconscient ! »

« Les deux, je dirais ! » Avait concédé Galeb.

C'est ainsi que comme 201 865 autres adolescents, Asham avait affronté le vertige de la première journée d'épreuves. On lui avait attribué un numéro à son arrivée qui lui avait été badgé autour du poignet. Verrouillage ADN, ce truc ne pouvait être retiré que lorsque tout serait fini. Évidemment cela dépendait jusqu'où vous arriviez.

Asham qui craignait la foule s'était vu pris dans un tourbillon vivant, grouillant, mais relativement silencieux, le stress ambiant était oppressant.

Il avait trouvé la première épreuve facile. En fait, il suffisait de ne pas se laisser distraire par ceux dont les nerfs lâchaient et qui quittaient la salle d'examen en larmes. Il y avait eu aussi le Canigue qui avait paniqué parce que son terminal avait buggé. Il avait bénéficié de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour rattraper, ce genre d'incident était prévu.

A la fin de la journée, on leur avait servis une collation dans la grande cour où ils attendaient les résultats. Puis les bracelets avaient commencé à se détacher tout seul, un à un… Et les larmes avaient commencé à couler, il y avait eu quelques gestes de colère aussi…

Bientôt la cour s'était vidée, ils n'étaient plus que quelques centaines.

Asham avait passé la première épreuve.

« Combien tu as fait ? » Lui avait demandé Galeb qui l'attendait à la sortie.

« Je sais pas… »

Alors Galeb avait regardé son bracelet et lui av ait montré où regarder :

« 93,64%, joli, très joli ! »

« C'était facile… »

« Et modeste, avec ça ! » S'était moqué le vieil homme.

« Allez viens, il va falloir reprendre des forces, demain sera un autre jour et une toute autre journée d'épreuves »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Algèbre, algorithme, géométrie dans l'espace et raisonnement logique… »

« Yep, le genre de truc qui me donnait encore la migraine y a un an… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ça ? » Avait demandé Galeb en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Les cauchemars… » Avait répondu Asham.

A suivre…

Ne soyez pas timide ! Donnez votre avis !

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne mords pas ! Et je réponds même systématiquement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 06 – Le concours

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

La deuxième journée avait été plus pénible, Les salles d'examens avaient été réorganisées et ils étaient moins serrés. Du coup, c'était plus facile de se concentrer, mais les épreuves étaient autrement plus difficiles et plus denses, les pièges moins repérables.

On leur avait accordés deux pauses avec casse-croûte, toujours dans la grande cour. Ils avaient mangé en silence, lançant des coups d'œil furtifs aux autres, mais tous restaient concentrés.

Asham était presque sûr de s'être fait avoir, et de ne pas avoir trouvé le piège de l'exercice 7 de la deuxième série d'épreuves de la journée…

Quant à l'exercice 4 de la première série, il ne connaissait pas la marche à suivre pour le résoudre. Il avait bien tenté quelque chose mais le résultat lui semblait aberrant, et ça lui avait fait perdre du temps, le forçant à bâcler la dernière question.

Il en était sorti vidé. Galeb était venu le chercher et il s'était laissé ramener à la maison comme un automate.

Les résultats n'arriveraient que dans le courant de la nuit.

Asham avait mangé et s'était écroulé sur son lit tout habillé.

« Déshabille toi, et va prendre une bonne douche… »

« Suis mort ! »

« Pas encore… ! Demain c'est relâche, tu pourras faire la grasse mat' »

« M'étonnerais que je sois qualifié pour la suite, de toute façon… »

« T'inquiète pas, moi, j'étais sûr d'avoir tout planté aussi, j'étais même sur le point de repartir quand les résultats sont tombés »

« Et t'avais fait combien ? »

« 88/100 ! »

« Whoua ! » Avait fait Asham en se forçant à se relever.

« M'étonnerais que j'ai seulement 70… » Avait-il dit en commençant à se déshabiller sans plus de façon.

« Il suffit que tu aies 60 pour être qualifié pour la dernière phase… » Avait fait valoir le vieil homme en quittant la chambre.

« Ok » Avait pris note Asham et se dirigeant vers sa douche.

Au milieu de la nuit Asham avait à nouveau fait le cirque, trop fatigué, il n'avait pas su se protéger et les cauchemars étaient revenus l'assaillir de plus belle.

Il avait mis un moment à revenir à la réalité. Il était d'abord passé par une sorte d'état de choc, ou de semi sommeil, tremblant, le regard perdu dans le vide à marmonner des phrases incohérentes. Il avait, petit à petit, repris conscience de son environnement pour finir par s'effondrer en larmes.

« Tout doux, tout doux, c'est fini, ça va aller… » Lui avait murmuré le vieil homme en l'enroulant dans sa couette pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le môme s'était laissé faire, la confiance commençait à s'installer…

Galeb s'était assis, appuyé contre le mur, la tête de l'adolescent recroquevillé contre lui. Il avait posé un baiser dans ses cheveux hirsutes et les avait ébouriffés un peu plus.

Le bracelet était toujours accroché à son poignet, les résultats avaient dû tomber, maintenant…

« Semblerait que tu aies atteint la deuxième base ! » Avait-il fait doucement, attirant l'attention du garçon, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier ce chagrin qui lui arrachait des sanglots à fendre son vieux cœur.

Asham avait levé un petit nez rougi, rehaussé d'un regard tout mouillé et gonflé.

Galeb avait alors activé l'afficheur :

« 71,5 ! Pas si mal ! » Avait-il annoncé.

« Pas terrible non plus »

« Non, mais ça démontre que tu as une assez juste notion de ce que tu vaux… » Lui avait fait remarquer le vieillard.

« Je vais te préparer un quilam, avec un petit encas… Va donc prendre une douche pendant ce temps ! »

Le môme était venu le rejoindre à la cuisine revêtu du peignoir dans lequel Galeb avait investi pour sa propre tranquillité.

« Suis désolé… »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir une nouvelle fois réveillé… ! » Avait répondu le gamin en se plongeant dans son bol de quilam.

« Ta mère et ta Auntie, elles en disaient quoi de ses cauchemars ? » Avait demandé Galeb qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que le gosse n'ait pas été pris en charge convenablement.

Celui-ci avait juste haussé les épaules.

« Ça leur posait pas de problème que tu fasses un tel chambard au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

« Oh si, ça oui ! » Avait-il répondu.

Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire…

Se souvenir de ce qu'il savait, ou tout au moins, de ce que Asham lui avait dit à l'époque où ils étaient ensembles. Il lui avait dit ne plus avoir de famille, seulement… Un grand-père ! Qu'il allait voir à chaque retour de mission… Du reste de sa famille, il n'en avait jamais rien dit, à l'époque.

Il en avait déduit qu'Asham avait été élevé par ce grand-père !

C'est plus tard, après qu'Asham ai été effacé, et que lui-même ait pêter un câble, qu'il avait appris qu'il était originaire de Boeshane, et c'était parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait une infime possibilité que son frère soit encore en vie.

« Que cette garce d'Auntie veuille te pourrir la vie, je conçois, mais ta mère dans tout ça, elle en dit quoi ? »

« Que c'est ma faute si mon frère a été pris… »

« C'est débile ! » Avait été sa première réaction.

Ces créatures étaient parmi les plus féroces et les plus cruelles de cette région de l'univers, qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de douze ans aurait bien pu faire ?

« C'est elle qui pense ça, ou c'est toi ? » S'était-il ravisé, connaissant la propension qu'avait son Asham à l'auto flagellation.

« Il était sous ma responsabilité, il n'avait que huit ans… »

« Et tu n'en avais que douze ! Face à une armée de monstres ! Qu'étais-tu censé faire ? »

« Ça aurait dû être moi… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils auraient dû me prendre moi… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le gamin avait haussé les épaules et s'était réfugié dans un second bol de quilam.

« C'est ta Auntie qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? » Avait poussé Galeb.

« Gray était leur préféré, il était brillant, turbulent, gai… » Avait répondu Asham.

« Et tu l'aimais beaucoup… »

« Oui, il me manque… Il me manque beaucoup… »

Si tu savais, s'était dit Galeb en repensant à la tournure que le sauvetage de Gray avait prise.

Il s'était rapproché du garçon et l'avait tiré à lui pour poser un nouveau baiser dans sa tignasse.

« C'est à ton frère que tu rêves ??? » Avait-il suggéré, se doutant que ce n'était probablement pas si simple, les cauchemars ce n'est jamais aussi clair…

« Non… ! Je veux dire ça se mélange tout, l'attaque et le reste… »

« Tu crois que tu serais capable de noter ce que tu rêves… ? » Avait tenté le vieil homme.

« Je sais pas, ça n'a ni queue ni tête, là plupart du temps… »

« Mais, ça te terrifie… »

« En fait, pas tant que ça… ! C'est juste que je voudrais que ça s'arrête… » Avait-il répondu à bout de force.

« Tu vas retourner te coucher, je resterais près de toi, pour chasser les cauchemars, et on en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

La journée était bien entamée lorsque le gosse avait enfin émergé.

« Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? »

« Grump ! » Fut le seul commentaire du gamin tout enchiffonné.

Il hésita un instant entre la cuisine et le salon et fini par venir se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Galeb.

« Quelle heure ? Suis sonné ! »

« Presque l'heure de goûter… Tu n'as pas faim ? »

C'est son estomac qui répondit à sa place protestant bruyamment.

« Une omelette avec des câtanes grillés, ça te va ? » Lui avait proposé le vieillard.

« Moui… ! J'y vais » Avait répondu le môme en se relevant.

« Nope ! Je m'en charge… Toi, contente toi d'émerger, t'as pris ta douche ? »

« J'y vais ! »

« C'est quoi la suite du programme ? » Avait demandé Asham lorsqu'il était venu rejoindre Galeb à la cuisine.

«Réflexion, analyse, argumentation, synthèse et rédaction, différents sujets : historique, politique, social, éthique et philosophique… » Avait listé l'ancien.

« Génial ! Sauf que pour la notation c'est plus subjectif… » Avait commenté le môme.

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a une quintuple correction croisée et la note définitive est la moyenne des cinq notes obtenues »

« Ok ! Je savais que beaucoup d'écoles pratiquaient une double, voir une triple, correction, mais là j'avoue que je suis bluffé… ! » Avait fait Asham en attaquant de bon cœur son omelette.

« Il n'y a que 250 places, pas une de plus, les notes des trois épreuves sont prises en compte… »

« Et je me suis bien planté pour la deuxième… »

« Pas tant que ça ! Les notes au-dessus de 75pas de, sont exceptionnelles, et tu as fait un très bon score au premier round »

« Tu as dit que tu avais fait 88 ! »

« Yep, ce qui m'à permis de décrocher ma place parce que moi, c'est le troisième round que j'ai complètement foiré… »

« Sérieux ? »

Galeb s'était installé en face de l'adolescent avec une infusion, une infusion ! Il n'avait jamais autant bu d'eau que depuis quelques années…

« Reste honnête, ne cherche pas à faire de l'esbroufe, ou à leur plaire… Dis-toi que dans les semaines qui suivront on te demandera des comptes sur tes copies… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« On te demandera de justifier tes prises de positions, tes analyses, on notera tes réactions à la critique… etc. »

« Tu sais, à t'écouter, des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi il y a autant de candidats ! »

« Pourquoi le fais-tu, toi, en définitive ? » Avait demandé Galeb.

« En fait, je crois que je veux juste savoir si j'en suis capable… »

« Pour toi ? Ou pour leur prouver que tu n'es pas un tricheur ? »

« J'ai passé ces six derniers mois à bosser comme un malade, juste pour leur prouver que… »

« Que quoi ? » Avait finalement demandé Galeb après avoir attendu une longue minute que le môme termine sa phrase.

« Que je ne suis pas qu'une pute… » Avait-il répondu dans un murmure à peine audible.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage…

« Et c'est de là que viennent ces cauchemars, je me trompe ? » Avait supposé Galeb.

Le gamin avait juste affirmé de la tête, il était manifestement mort de honte…

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Je connais quelqu'un de bien si tu veux… ? »

« Non ! » Avait protesté le gosse.

« Je veux dire : pas à un étranger, pas à quelqu'un derrière un bureau sans âme… »

« Ok… » Avait simplement fait Galeb dont le cœur ne pouvait que se serrer à cette idée.

Ce n'était qu'un môme, et il portait déjà sur lui un bien lourd fardeau qui n'irait pas en s'allégeant avec le temps.

A suivre…

Ne soyez pas timide ! Donnez votre avis !

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne mords pas ! Et je réponds même systématiquement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 07 – Verdict.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Asham avait vidé son sac, déballé en vrac tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Un cœur qu'il avait déjà gros, et gonflé d'amour.

Il avait raconté l'équipage du Stafford qui, après les avoir recueillis, les avait rançonnés, et affamés, confinés dans les soutes du paquebot de croisière.

Comment il s'était vu devoir se prostituer pour assurer la survie des rares rescapés à ce stade du voyage depuis Boeshane…

« Ils nous auraient tous laisser crever, le vieux Feltin ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, il est mort avant que la brigade sanitaire ne nous trouve… » Avait-il expliqué.

Ils étaient retournés au salon et Asham sur le sofa, où il s'était littéralement recroquevillé sur lui-même pour raconter son histoire.

Il avait mis en avant la façon dont l'équipage l'avait culpabilisé, que ça ne tenait qu'à lui que tout le monde ait à manger et à boire… Il avait du insister pour qu'ils aient aussi les médicaments nécessaires à la survie de certains d'entre eux

« Je me suis vendu, il y a pas d'autres mots mais au prix fort… »

Galeb n'avait pas commenté, mais il était plus que probable que l'équipage s'était fait un max de bénéfice sur son dos : Le Stafford était un navire de croisière de très grand luxe… Et un tendron avec des phéromones kr'ttt, ça devenait une rareté.

« Mais ça n'a pas empêché que de temps à autre, ils livraient des gamins à des passagers pas toujours très clair… »

Et il avait raconté l'agonie du petit Jon qui était mort dans ses bras après avoir été violé par un Chomatt.

« Il n'avait que douze ans, c'était un môme, ils n'ont même pas essayé de le sauver… » Avait-il dit entre deux attaques de sanglots.

« Toi aussi tu n'es qu'un môme, Asham » Lui avait alors fait valoir Galeb.

« C'est pas pareil… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que moi, j'aie jamais valu grand-chose… » Avait-il répondu comme une évidence.

Et c'est ainsi que Galeb avait découvert comment, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'était vu rabaisser par cette satané Auntie, qu'il n'était que de la mauvaise graine, paresseux, rêveur et sans aucune ambition…

A ce stade là, Galeb s'était contenté de prendre mentalement note pour le futur, mieux valait laisser le petit dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il était suffisamment intelligent pour faire lui-même le tri. Il avait juste besoin de soulager des années de frustrations.

Il était venu s'assoir à côté de lui pour lui offrir le réconfort de ses bras que le gamin avait accepté, finissant même par s'endormir.

Ça avait été une bien étrange journée, et peut-être pas l'idéale, vu ce qui l'attendait le lendemain…

Ou pas ! Qui sait ? S'être libéré ainsi de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui permettrait peut-être de mieux affronter les épreuves de cette dernière journée, où tout se jouerait.

Asham avait fini par refaire surface alors que l'heure d'aller se coucher avait depuis longtemps sonné. Ils avaient partagé un petit encas dans un silence un petit peu gêné, puis ils étaient allés se coucher chacun de leur côté.

La nuit avait été calme, et Asham était arrivé dans la cuisine, frais et résolu.

« T'as l'air de tenir la pêche, ce matin ! » Avait commenté Galeb.

« Yep ! Et puis ça, c'est mon point fort ! » Avait répondu le gosse en se servant un grand verre de meké.

« Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue ! » Avait continué l'ancien sur le même ton.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait pas que j'en fasse pas trop ? »

« Je parlais de ta mère et de sa charogne… »

« Oh ! En fait je crois que je m'en fous ! Ma mère, depuis la première attaque, elle n'arrête plus de pleurer, et Auntie, elle ne fait rien pour arranger… » Avait-il répondu en finissant de mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner.

« Moi, j'ai essayé, fais ce que j'ai pu, mais tant que Mum se rendra pas compte par elle-même que Auntie ne lui veut pas que du bien… » Avait-il continué, prouvant ainsi qu'il était finalement relativement lucide, lui.

« Yep, c'est aussi l'impression que j'en retire… » Avait conclu le vieil homme.

Comme pour la deuxième journée d'épreuves, ils avaient eu droit à deux coupures entre les différents sujets. Asham était plus serein, même si certains sujets étaient un peu alambiqués, les pièges lui avaient paru plus évidents.

Il s'était même payé le luxe de tomber volontairement dans l'un d'entre eux pour ensuite le retourner dans une jolie démonstration. Heureusement que Galeb lui avait recommandé de ne pas faire de l'esbroufe, sinon, il aurait pu faire quelques autres jolies démonstrations de son talent à manier les mots et les idées…

Il était sorti de là les mains dans les poches, quand les autres semblaient pour la plupart effondrés.

« Je t'emmène manger en ville ? » Avait proposé Galeb, le voyant arriver ainsi à sa rencontre.

« Crustacées ? »

« Si tu veux, je connais un petit resto dans le district 4… »

« Le 4 ? Mais c'est à des heures… »

Asham n'avait pas fini sa phrase, Galeb l'avait ceinturé, et ils s'étaient matérialisés sur la berge du fleuve, sur l'autre rive juste en face de l'Académie.

« Géant ! T'as le droit de faire ça ? Ici ? »

« Nope ! »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… » Avait fait Asham avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et prenant tout de suite la direction du fleuve.

La correction serait plus longue, ils n'auraient pas les résultats avant deux jours…

Galeb avait envie de les passer à distraire le gamin, à le gâter, voir le pourrir… Après tout, c'est à ça que ça sert un grand-père ! Non ? Et Asham lui avait bien dit d'être le grand-père qu'il n'avait pas eu…

L'étoile bleue était le meilleur restaurant de crustacé de la ville-planète, il était aussi le plus cher… Mais quand on paye avec une carte psychique ! Au diable l'avarice…

Et que ne ferait-il pas pour voir cette lumière gourmande dans ces grands yeux pétillants.

« T'as pas de môme ? » Avait demandé le gosse de but en blanc, alors que Galeb le regardait, amusé, dévorer son deuxième plateau d'oursins bleus.

« Non ! »

« T'as l'air bien sûr de toi… »

« Me suis jamais fait rectifier » Avait-il confessé.

Les agents temporels, avant de se voir confier leur première mission, devaient se faire stériliser pour éviter de semer des enfants en route… Et de risquer de perturber l'ordre des choses. Ils étaient rectifiés lorsqu'ils quittaient l'Agence, à condition évidement de ne pas s'enfuir avec un chasseur et le manipulateur de vortex qui va avec…

« Pourquoi ? » Avait évidement demandé Asham.

« Disons que j'ai pris la tangente car j'étais pas en très bon terme avec l'Agence à l'époque… »

« Pas de regret ? »

« Si j'en avais eu me serais fait opéré ailleurs… De toute façon… »

Il s'était arrêté de lui-même au milieu de sa phrase, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Oui ? » L'avait relancé le garçon.

« De toute façon le seul véritable amour de ma vie était un homme… »

« Évidement ! »

Un silence s'était imposé entre eux, pas un de ces silences lourds qui vous plombent l'atmosphère, non un silence léger, ampli de nostalgie pour l'un et de respect pour l'autre.

« Qu'est-il devenu ? » Avait fini par s'inquiéter Asham.

« C'est compliqué… Très compliqué » Avait-il fini par convenir, amusé par la tournure que prenait la soirée.

« Est-ce que c'est l'amant au pull bleu ? » Avait demandé Asham que le ton de Galeb avait rassuré sur l'opportunité de pousser plus avant.

« Oui… !»

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore vu ? »

« Parce qu'il a profité de ton intrusion dans ma vie pour se faire la belle, c'est un spécialiste du genre… »

« Vraiment ? » S'était enquis le môme avec appréhension.

« Il reviendra… De toute façon, ça fait trop longtemps que mon cœur lui appartient… »

Le gamin le fixait d'un œil perplexe.

« La vie vous joue de drôle de tours, parfois… Je l'aime et je suis le plus heureux des hommes… ! » Avait convenu Galeb, pensant chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

Asham, lui y perdait un peu son latin manifestement.

« Ça se fait tard ! Commande-toi un dessert, que l'on puisse rentrer avant l'aube… »

Le lendemain, Galeb l'avait laissé faire la grasse matinée, puis il l'avait emmené à l'Aquarêve, un complexe entièrement dévoué aux jeux d'eaux. Il avait encouragé le garçon à rejoindre ceux de son âge tandis qu'il se cherchait de son côté des partenaires qui soit un peu plus du sien.

Ces lieux étaient conviviaux, les gens s'y rendaient pour se détendre et s'amuser, voir plus si affinité, mais c'était finalement très familial… Qu'un grand-père y emmène son petit fils n'avait rien que de plus naturel.

Il avait retrouvé Asham en train de batifoler avec des fleurs d'eau ! Il lui avait toujours connu un faible pour ces charmantes créatures.

« CatLjo, kfhri et huJdi » Les lui avait-il présentés.

huJdi avait gardé sa forme humanoïde, elle portait un bracelet-badge !

« On est venue pour lui changer les idées, c'est une vraie boule de nerf » Avait confié kFhri.

Le lendemain Galeb lui avait fait visiter le secteur 24 avec ces immenses vergers suspendus et ces marchés de fruits et légumes. Asham avait craqué pour un dolnut et Galeb avait fini par céder.

« Et qui va devoir s'en occuper, quand tu seras en cours ? »

« Ça te feras de la compagnie, tu t'ennuies tout seul ! »

« Et t'as pêché ça, où ? »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, t'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, si tu m'as ramassé, c'est juste pour avoir quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie… » Avait répondu le môme avec un air crapule à faire damner un saint.

« C'est vrai qu'avec toi dans les pattes, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer » Avait bougonné l'ancien.

« Et tu vas l'appeler comment ce machin ? »

« Tifon, tu trouves pas que ça lui va bien ? »

« Oui, si on veut ! On va se faire virer du resto avec ton truc, il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! »

Mais Tifon, pas plus gros que le point, était resté très sage, perché sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

Et ça, jusqu'à ce que, vers la fin du repas, le bracelet-badge d'Asham se mette à chanter attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

Asham était resté transfixé par la surprise et, dans un silence de mort, Galeb avait attrapé le poignet de son protégé.

« 38 ! » Avait-il annoncé bien fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Il y avait eu un murmure admiratif général, le serveur avait disparu vers les cuisines pour revenir avec le patron. Asham avait eu droit à un dessert supplémentaire et le repas avait été offert.

Tifon n'avait pas été oublié, il avait eu droit à une crevette presqu'aussi grosse que lui.

« Patron ! Deux rations d'hypervodka ! » Avait réclamé Galeb.

« 38 ? Ça veut pas dire que je suis trente huitième, quand même ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d'autre, dis-moi ? »

« Ben en fait c'est ce que je cherche depuis**…** 20 bonnes minutes… »

« Tu es incroyable… » Avait soupiré Galeb.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **51ième siècle : le vieil homme

**Episode** : 08 – Quand l'esprit s'égare

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages : **Asham et Galeb** : **Un adolescent qui un jour choisira de porter le nom de **Jack Harkness**, un vieil homme qui, fut un temps, a porté celui de **John Hart.**

**Participation spéciale : Ianto Jones !**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, un vieil ex-agent temporel recueil un gamin qui lui rêve de faire l'Académie du Temps…  
**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

* * *

Asham était sur un nuage, ses jambes étaient en coton et l'air frais sur son visage était une bénédiction. Tifon faisait de son mieux pour garder son équilibre sur l'épaule de son maître qui titubait gentiment.

Ils avaient marché un long moment dans le parc, avant que Galeb ne les ramène à la maison.

Asham était heureux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux…

Il avait réussi ! Et pas juste un peu !

Et il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager ce bonheur ! Parce que Galeb était aussi ravi que lui ! Il avait même le sentiment que le vieil homme éprouvait une sorte de fierté vis-à-vis de lui, et ça c'était bon, tellement bon !

Asham appréciait, plus que tout, la confiance que l'ancien lui témoignait et aussi le respect face à ses propres choix…

C'était valorisant…

C'était quelque chose dont il avait tellement manqué depuis la mort de son père…

Son père l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était, il n'avait jamais cherché à le modeler pour qu'il réponde à ses aspirations… Non, son père l'aimait tel qu'en lui-même…

Pourquoi Galeb était là, pourquoi l'avait-il recueilli ?

La solitude ? Peut-être…

Ça n'expliquait pas que le vieil homme l'ait adopté aussi vite, le traitant comme un fils, lui donnant plus d'amour, de tendresse désintéressée qu'il n'en avait reçue dans toute sa vie…

Ça lui faisait parfois un peu peur. Il appréhendait de se réveiller pour découvrir un vieillard lubrique penché sur lui…

Mais, même si il était clair que Galeb n'était pas insensible à son charme, il n'avait jamais eu que des gestes de tendresse paternelle vis-à-vis de lui.

Asham espérait de tout son cœur qu'il en resterait ainsi, parce que Galeb était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Asham s'était laissé tomber sur son lit manquant d'écraser au passage la petite boule multicolore qui protesta de ses pas tout à fait 15 cm de haut.

L'effet de l'hypervodka aidant Asham sombra immédiatement dans l'oubli.

Tifon après avoir protesté un peu pour la forme, vint se rouler en boule dans le creux de son cou.

Asham était couché de tout son long dans le sable, il était nu, le soleil sur sa peau était chaud…

La marée avait commencé à monter et le recouvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse…

C'était bon…

L'odeur de Tiban allongé à ses côtés…

Ils avaient fait l'amour, mêlant leurs phéromones…

Ça avait été doux et bon, tellement bon…

Tiban était tendre et attentionné…

« J'ai réussi… » Avait dit Asham. Parlant du concours.

« Vraiment ? » Avait répondu une voix qui n'était pas celle de Tiban.

Alors Asham s'était retourné pour se retrouver face au Chomatt, Jon était là ! Il pleurait… ! Il appelait au secours… Et puis ce n'était plus Jon mais Gray… Et Auntie qui le traitait de petite pute, qui disait qu'il aimait ça… Alors que la langue du Chomatt se promenait sur son ventre…

Il avait hurlé… !

« Snouf, snouf… ! »

Asham avait ouvert les yeux pour se retrouver face à Tifon, les antennes dressées en position d'alerte.

« Snouf, snouf… ! »

Il était tout habillé et en nage, la tête plombée !

L'hypervodka ! À bannir, se dit-il en titubant jusqu'à sa douche.

Il n'avait pas réveillé Galeb, c'était déjà ça…

Il avait laissé couler l'eau longtemps. Il avait rêvé de Tiban… Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'étaient devenus les autres… Pour Darla, il savait, les médecins avaient choisi de l'effacer purement et simplement… Traumatisme trop important, avaient-ils jugé, on lui avait donnée une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie… Elle n'avait plus que 5 ans d'âge mental, mais les médecins avaient dit que c'était un moindre mal et qu'elle rattraperait vite.

Il se demandait combien d'autres avaient été ainsi effacés…

Combien avaient survécu…

Tiban était parti avec le premier convoi qui était passé par là, il était enceint de trois mois à l'époque… Étaient-ils arrivés à bon port, ou avaient-ils été rançonnés et jetés dans l'espace ou abandonnés sur une planète hostile… ?

Boeshane avait toujours été accueillante pour les opprimés, les malheureux, les persécutés de toutes sortes. Ses habitants n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait en être autrement… Que de telles pratiques étaient possibles… Que fuir leur planète pourrait se révéler aussi hasardeux que d'affronter leurs ennemis sans armes…

Tiban sa douceur, sa tendresse, ça faisait si longtemps… Asham avait presque oublié que le sexe pouvait être beau et bon… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait ressenti le désir monter en lui. Il en avait goûté l'amertume… Car l'idée même d'un autre corps contre le sien lui donnait la nausée… Alors il s'était concentré sur Tiban, leur plage et sa douceur et il s'était fait plaisir, tout seul, dans sa douche…

Galeb n'avait pas été se coucher, il s'était installé sur le balcon avec une tisane de batik pour faire passer les effets de l'hypervodka… ! Un bail qu'il n'en avait bu… ! Un bail, depuis sa dernière cuite…

Là, en bas, dans la ville, le jeune prince héritier Galeb Fan Cheptikan faisait la fête… Ce n'était pas la réussite au concours qu'il arrosait avec ses copains, mais son abdication officielle. Et aussi leur première mission et leur premier succès… Pour lui, l'Académie c'était déjà fini…

Galeb était arrivé dans cette période temporelle quelques années plus tôt. C'est Jack qui l'avait emmené, il était mourant. Il ne l'avait pas conduit à Tel'maran, où il aurait été immédiatement identifié et classer hors temps avec tous les désagréments qui pouvaient s'en suivre… Jack l'avait emmené sur Boeshane et l'avait confié à l'hôpital. Il était immédiatement reparti avant de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Galeb avait été bien soigné, mais lui non plus ne s'était pas attardé sur Boeshane. Première règle lorsque l'on voyage dans le temps : ne pas prendre le risque de s'attacher lorsque l'on sait des gens condamnés. Alors il avait fuit comme un voleur, dès qu'il avait été sur pied.

Son manipulateur de vortex étant définitivement mort, il ne pouvait retourner dans le temps …

Mais Jack serait sur Tel'maran, alors, il avait été le rejoindre.

Il avait quitté Jack, et les enfants alors que l'Agence était encore dans sa première phase, celle de reconstruction de l'écosystème de la Terre…

Pour revenir directement à ce qui, pour lui, avait été le point de départ…

« La boucle sera bientôt bouclée » Avait dit Jack.

« Yep, ça ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée que tu pourrais tout arrêter… » Avait demandé Galeb.

« Si, plus d'une fois, même… S'il ne s'agissait que de moi… » Avait répondu Jack.

Après la mort de Ianto, ses cheveux avaient fini de blanchir avec une surprenante rapidité, mais il ne paraissait pas physiquement beaucoup plus vieux. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient le chagrin et la lassitude…

« De toute façon, il ne me laisserait pas faire… » Avait-il continué.

Galeb n'avait pas demandé de qui il parlait, il connaissait la réponse. Depuis sa mort, l'esprit de Ianto ne le quittait pas… Ça c'était l'interprétation de Jack.

Rose, Sarah et Amy, elles, tout comme Galeb, pensaient que leur mère ou père selon, avait pêter un fusible.

Au début, ils avaient tous un peu paniqué, Jack était d'abord tombé dans un état de choc post traumatique, proche de la catalepsie, forçant ses enfants à repousser les funérailles de plusieurs jours pour qu'il soit en état d'y assister…

Puis, il avait commencé à parler tout seul, ou plus exactement, avec un Ianto imaginaire.

Le bon côté des choses c'était que, bien que purement illusionnel, ce Ianto restait fidèle à lui-même et le poussait au cul.

Bien en avant et après quelques accrochages, Galeb et Ianto avaient passé un marché… Ianto n'était pas éternel, et il redoutait les effets dévastateurs que sa mort pourrait avoir sur Jack… À l'époque Geb s'en était amusé :

« À mon avis, il devrait survivre ! » Avait-il plaisanté.

« Ça je n'en doute pas, et si je meurs de vieillesse comme Tish, il est même tout à fait possible qu'il s'en fasse une raison assez vite… » Avait répondu Ianto avec un pragmatisme qui avait déconcerté Geb. L'idée ne semblait pas lui poser de problème…

« Ce qui m'effraie, c'est que je puisse être à nouveau fauché avant que mon temps ne soit venu, ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de l'encaisser… »

La lucidité de Ianto lui faisait froid dans le dos. Parce que, même si ça lui faisait mal au ventre de l'admettre, le père de Rose avait raison, et la suite devait le confirmer.

« Et tu vas où avec ce raisonnement… ? » Avait demandé Geb.

« Je convainc Jack de réparer ton manipulateur de vortex… »

« Et je le récupère après ta mort ? » Avait terminé Geb.

« C'est l'idée… »

« Et je la détermine comment la date de ta mort ? Tu peux vivre facilement encore 300 ans… ! » Lui avait –il fait remarquer.

« Et je peux mourir demain… »

« Exactement ! »

« La solution serait que tu nous rendes visite régulièrement, de plus, ce serait aussi plus facile pour mettre les filles de notre côté… »

Il avait ainsi passé les mois suivants, pour lui, à sauter d'une année à l'autre ne passant jamais plus d'une ou deux semaines avec eux. Il se tenait ainsi informé de leur petite vie. Les filles étaient devenues de belles jeunes femmes, des mères et même des grands-mères, Ianto avait commencé à prendre des cheveux blancs et Jack semblait toujours plus amoureux…

Et puis un jour, il y avait eu cette fichue balle perdue, une balle qui ne lui était pas destinée et qui l'avait fauché au beau milieu d'un éclat de rire…

Galeb avait débarqué trois jours plus tard en plein drame, il n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça d'être aussi touché, lui-même, par la mort du Gallois…

Après tout, ils avaient en commun d'aimer Jack avec autant de force et de passion…

Galeb avait offert son épaule à Jack et était resté à ses côtés. Les filles lui avaient fait bon accueil, Tom aussi. Ils s'étaient très rapidement retrouvés à faire ménage à trois… Lui, Jack et un Ianto illusionnel ! Ça, jusqu'à ce que les excès de sa jeunesse le rattrapent et qu'il soit obligé de faire un dernier bond temporel pour pouvoir bénéficier de soins adéquats.

Il était alors déjà très âgé et, à son retour à Tel'maran, il avait pris cet appartement en ville pour laisser un peu d'espace à Jack…

Non pas que Jack n'appréciait plus sa compagnie, mais son inépuisable énergie était désormais au-dessus des forces de Galeb.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Avait demandé Asham.

« Non… »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, juste des souvenirs… À mon âge, les souvenirs sont quelques fois plus réel que le présent… » Avait soupiré Galeb.

« Cauchemars ? » S'était-il enquis.

« Oui et non, je pensais aux autres, mes amis… Pour la plupart, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont en vie… »

« La mort n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un, crois-moi »

« Je te crois ! »Avait fait le gamin

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurais répondu ça, il y a ne serait-ce qu'un an… »

A suivre…


End file.
